The present invention relates generally to fluid sprinkling, spraying and diffusing devices and, more particularly, to supply holders for material to be mixed in a flowing liquid stream beyond the liquid stream outlet.
Liquid dispensers adapted for attachment to faucets for adding soap or cologne to bath water have long been known. These dispensers have typically employed cumbersome mounting brackets, rigid parts and reservoirs not easily closed to prevent loss of liquid thereby making such undesirable for use, especially in locations where children are present. A need, therefore, exists for a dispenser that is safe to use, simple to install and will not waste the liquid soap, cologne, etc., being dispensed.
In light of the problems associated with the known liquid dispensers for attachment to faucets, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a dispenser featuring a soft, liquid-filled body adapted for positioning over the free end of a faucet that will selectively dispense liquid into water emitted by the faucet. The liquid-filled body is mounted upon the faucet with neither special tools nor training and serves as cushion in the event that a user falls against the faucet.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a faucet cover and dispenser of the type described which might be refilled as often as desired with any liquid soap, bath oil or cologne for reuse and might be positioned upon faucets of numerous makes and models without resort to tools or a prolonged period of instruction.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a faucet cover and dispenser for the purposes described which is lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the faucet cover and dispenser in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a resilient body formed of rubber and having a pair of. opposed side portions connected by a top portion and a front portion. The side, top and front portions are hollow and are in fluid communication with one another so as to form a liquid reservoir therein. The side, top and front portions are also oriented to define a faucet-receiving chamber surrounded by the reservoir. An inlet opening in the top portion permits the reservoir to be filled and an outlet opening in the front portion permits the reservoir to be drained.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.